happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers So Hot
Flowers So Hot is the 11th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Petunia, Gaston The Skunk, Flaky, Giggles and Sniffles are in search of the rarest Fire Flowers, but Lifty & Shifty are also after the Fire Flowers and want them so that they can sell them for high prices. Cast Starring: * Petunia * Gaston The Skunk Featuring: * Giggles * Flaky * Sniffles * Russell * Lifty & Shifty Appearances: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Honolulu, Petunia is reading a book about Hawaiian flowers at the library. Her brother Gaston The Skunk and Sniffles are doing research online. Sniffles learns of the rarest flowers in existence, the Fire Flowers. They are flowers that are colored red and yellow and orange to look like fire as they grow near a dormant volcano. Sniffles lets out an aha and decides to go on an expedition to find the Fire Flowers. Petunia agrees and so does Gaston The Skunk. Later Petunia tells Flaky and Giggles about the expedition for Fire Flowers at the drug store. Lifty and Shifty eavesdrop from the alley and decide to go find the Fire Flowers as well and sell them for a high price as they laugh. Petunia and Giggles go inside the drug store for supplies on their expedition. She gets sunblock, drinks, snacks, and extra Little Tree Air Fresheners just in case. The next day, Petunia and company board Russell's ship and they head off to the location of the flowers, Kohala. Sniffles spots Lifty and Shifty on their speed This angers Sniffles as he knows about what they plan to do. Later, they dock at the volcano. Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy are exploring a hot cave. Cub plays with a lava bed when suddenly his rear end starts to feel hot, a bit of lava has spewed onto Cub's diaper. It then causes his whole body to ignite. Uncle Fuzzy and Pop get caught on fire and all 3 melt to their deaths. 3 generics also die in process. Sniffles breaks down the trail. Lifty and Shifty have arrived and see the dead bodies and loot them. Lifty takes Cub's burnt diaper and beanie. Then the two head to the trail where Sniffles and the crew are searching for the flowers. Flaky screams when Lifty and Shifty arrive at the spot. They start to take some flowers. Gaston The Skunk and Petunia spring into action by using their skunk sprays. Petunia sprays Lifty while Gaston The Skunk sprays Shifty the two of them get stunned and stinky. The brothers then vomit. Flaky laughs nervously. Sniffles then chucks Lifty and Shifty into the ocean where they get eaten by a shark. Sniffles whips out air freshener to clear the air of skunk spray and thanks the 2 skunks for their tasks. The group picks up the Fire Flowers and get back on Russell's ship and head back to Honolulu ending the episode. Moral: "Don't stand too close to a fire!" Deaths * Pop Cub and Uncle Fuzzy burn to death when Cub's diaper catches fire. This also kills 3 generics. * Lifty and Shifty get eaten by a shark bone and all. Injuries * Lifty and Shifty throw up when Petunia and Gaston The Skunk spray them.(Before death) Destruction * Cub's diaper and beanie burn. Pop's robe and hat also burn. * Shifty's fedora is torn to shreds as the shark eats him and Lifty. Trivia * This episode marks the first time Uncle Fuzzy dies. He dies at the same time Pop and Cub die. * This is also the first time Cub's diaper catches fire in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. The second time is The Great Island of Fire except Cub survives in the episode. * In the HTF canon television episode As You Wish, Cub caught fire diaper and all but he didn't burn to death. In fact Cub getting on fire in this fanon episode is similar to how he caught fire in As You Wish. * Petunia uses her spray for the first time in HTF Hawaiian Style. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes